


Doctor's Orders

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Restrained"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

"You need to rest," purred Regina in Ruby's ear, "doctor's orders." She pulled the knot, not too tight, to secure Ruby's wrists together above her head. "Tonight I'm going to take care of you."

"I'm not sure this is what he had in mind."

"Believe me, knowing Whale, he's had this in his mind plenty of times."

"Eww gross," Ruby made a face, then moaned as Regina's fingers stroked between her legs.

After a short time teasing and kissing Regina stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ruby lied. In the almost three weeks since the accident she had felt lost, worse even than during the break up with Belle. Ruby's thoughts sometimes strayed to the notion that maybe it would have been better if she hadn't survived.

Regina sensed the lie, but decided against questioning further, she realised that she might not want to know the truth.

"Keep going," Ruby said, "kiss me, fuck me."

Regina curled her fingers deep inside and kissed Ruby's lips. Regina focused on channelling all her passion and lust into what she was doing. She kept telling Ruby how beautiful and sexy she was.

Ruby was lethargic in her responses, her kisses and moans half-hearted.

Regina persevered, she had to. It hadn't occurred until now that there was a possibility that Ruby might want to stop.

Eventually Ruby started thrusting her hips to meet Regina's three fucking fingers, her kisses turned genuinely enthusiastic, her noises ecstatic.

 

Afterwards while Ruby slept soundly, Regina was awake and frustratingly worried.


End file.
